I Can't Disappearing Memory About You
by Convallarie
Summary: "Scarlet warna rambutmu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah lupa." Ujar sang anak laki-laki dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat ramah. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa kau harus hadir dalam kehidupanku? Ripiu please


Title: I Can't Disappearing Memory About You

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Author : Rie2326Poppin'Dragon

Pairing : Jellal X Erza

Desclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : OC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?). Don't like don't read.

Happy reading~ ^^

RnR

"Jellal Fernandes." Ucap anak lelaki berambut biru tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Erza," kata anak perempuan yang ada di depannya, "Hanya Erza." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata yang sayup.

"Itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan," kata anak lelaki tersebut. Kemudian ia mendekati si anak perempuan dan menyentuh rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata si anak perempuan sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Scarlet, ini sangat cantik," ucapnya.

Si anak perempuan terdiam sejenak, "Scarlet?"

"Aku tahu! Nama belakangmu, Erza Scarlet," ucap anak laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah si anak perempuan.

Sesaat kemudian si anak perempuan tersenyum sambil memegangi rambutnya, "Scarlet, Erza Scarlet." :)

"Scarlet warna rambutmu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah lupa." Ujar sang anak laki-laki dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat ramah.

Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Gadis berambut scarlet itu pun terjaga dari tidurnya akibat suara alarm jamnya yang berdering sangat kencang. Dengan mata yang hanya setengah terbuka ia bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesaat kemudian ia terdiam dan melamun, "Mimpi itu lagi, kenapa?" gumamnya sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera ke kamar mandi.

RnR

"Ohayou Erza!" ^^ sapa Lucy dengan riangnya seraya berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Erza pun berhanti melangkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut, "Ohayou Lucy!" balas Erza.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama. Lucy terus memandang wajah Erza yang terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggeleng, "I.. iie, daijoubu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" tanya Lucy memastikan. Erza hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

'Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa Erza, kenapa aku tidak menemukannya dari pancaran sinar matamu.' Batin Lucy sambil menatap Erza nanar.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kelas, kebetulan mereka memang satu kelas.

"Natsuuuu!" ujar seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan nada penuh amarah kepada seorang siswa lagi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Graaaaaayyy!" ucap Siswa berambut pink (?) tersebut tak kalah emosi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlibat aksi jotos-jotosan, getok-getokan, tendang-tendangan serta tusuk-tusukan. (Oke bercanda yang soal tusuk-tusukan)

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" ucap Erza setengah berteriak. Seketika Natsu dan Gray pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka karena takut dengan Erza. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke arah yag sama dengan aura suram.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian tersebut, 'Erza bersikap seperti biasanya,sepertinya dia memang baik-baik saja.' Batin Lucy sambil tersenyum.

RnR

Saat Erza dengan Lucy sadang berjalan di koridor sambil asik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja mereka berpapasan dengan seorang siswa yang bisa dibilang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan warna rambut bagaikan air laut yang indah. Erza menghentikan langkahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan Lucy, ia ikut berhenti dan memandang ke arah Erza.

"Erza, daijoubu?" tanya Lucy. Tetapi Erza tidak merespon pertanyaannya, ia tetap terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. "Erza!" panggil Lucy sambil memegang bahu Erza.

Seketika Erza tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy. "Gomen, ayo kita pergi!" ujarnya sambil melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Tetapi Lucy tetap terdiam di tempat sambil menatap kosong ke arah Erza yang sudah berada di depannya agak jauh. Erza pun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hey Lucy, cepatlah!"

"I.. Iya!" ujar Lucy seraya berlari mengejar Erza.

RnR

Malam hari yang sunyi dihiasi suara nyanyian serangga malam yang terdengar merdu ditelinga dan beberapa kali terdengar suara gesekan ranting pepohonan yang tertiup angin. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut scarlet tengah melamun dipinggir jendela kamarnya sambil memandang ke arah langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Sesekali angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Terlihat beberapa kali ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dan dari sorot bola mata hazelnya, terlihat ia seperti sedang meratapi sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

#Erza POV#

Kau tahu? Dirimu selalu muncul di fikiranku setiap waktu. Senyummu, tawamu, keramahanmu waktu itu, sungguh tidak pernah dapat aku melupakannya.

"Aku tahu! Nama belakangmu, Erza Scarlet," - "Scarlet warna rambutmu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Seseorang yang memiliki perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Kenapa kau harus hadir dalam kehidupanku? Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu? Kenapa kau pernah sangat peduli padaku? Kenapa Jellal? Kenapa?

Sekarang kau bersikap dingin padaku. Walau aku sangat ingin berbincang dan bercanda bersama mu seperti dulu tapi itu sudah tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Sekedar menyapaku pun kau terlihat enggan, seakan-akan kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Kenapa?

#Erza POV End#

Gadis berambut scarlet itu pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada kakinya yang ia tekuk. Kemudian ia meneggelamkan wajahnya kedalamnya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia pun mulai menangis dalam kesunyian malam. Sesekali angin berhembus dan menerpa tubuhnya dan menggerakan gorden jendela menambah kesan sunyi dimalam itu.

RnR

"Natsu, Gray, hentikan!" ucap Lucy berusa menghentikan Natsu dan Gray yang kali ini berkelahi lagi. Tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berkelahi.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu natsu!" ucap Gray.

"Justru kau yang akan aku kalahkan!" kata natsu.

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku!" ucap Lucy dengan nada kesal.

Sesaat kemudian Erza memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke arah kursinya tanpa memperdulikan Natsu dan Gray yang berkelahi lagi.

"Erza tolong pisahkan mereka berdua!" kata Lucy. Erza hanya diam seperti tidak mendengar ucapannya. 'Kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya Erza seperi itu.' Batin Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray yang menyadari tingkah Erza yang berbeda dari biasanya pun berhenti berkelahi dan melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah Erza.

"Dia kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Erza dan Erza pun menyadari hal tersebut.

Seketika Lucy langsung menepis tangan Natsu, "Hentikan menunjuk ke arahnya, baka!"

"Seperti bukan Erza saja." Ucap Gray sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya.

"Um! Sepertinya Erza sedang terlibat masalah." Kata Lucy sambil menatap Erza nanar.

RnR

"Gomenasai, aku terlambat." Kata Erza seraya masuk ke dalam ruang rapat OSIS. Ia melihat rapat sudah hampir selesai, lalu ia melangkah menuju salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Untuk apa kau duduk disitu?" tanya Ultear dengan nada ketus dan diikuti pandangan benci dari hampir semua anggota OSIS lainnya.

Erza terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan.

BRAKK!

Ultear memukul meja rapat tersebut sambil berdiri, "Cepat pergi! Jangan membuatku marah!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Erza hanya bisa terdiam, jari jemarinya meremas kertas-kertas berkas yang ia pegang untuk menahan tangis. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Jellal yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Tetapi Jellal malah membuang muka dari Erza.

"Sudah kubilang cepat pergi!" teriak Ultear.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Erza seraya berlari keluar ruangan, sekilas terlihat air matanya jatuh menetes.

RnR

Saat di koridor Erza berjalan dengan menundukkan setengah kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia kini berpapasan dengan Jellal. Bahkan sekarang mereka saling bertemu pandangan. Erza menghentikan langkahnya dan terus menatap ke arah Jellal. Tetapi Jellal langsung membuang pandangannya tersebut dari Erza. Jellal berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, sesaat kemudian ia pun berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Erza. "Erza," panggilnya.

Erza membelalakan matanya keget, ia tak percaya mendengar suara Jellal memanggil namanya. Suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan itu akhirnya terdengar kembali dan sangatlah merdu ditelinganya.

"Menghilanglah dari hadapanku untuk selamanya. Aku benci melihat rambut scarletmu itu." ujar Jellal dengan nada yang terdenger sangat dingin.

DEG!

Perasaan Erza pun seketika semakin hancur, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga. Dengan menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan genggaman tangannya di dada ia mencoba menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Jadi jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Ujar Jellal seraya kembali berjalan.

"Jahat, Jellal kau..." ucap Erza dengan nada tertahan.

Jellal yang mendengar ucapan Erza tersebut kembali berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Erza.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Erza mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Jellal yang dingin tersebut.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Jellal? Kenapa kau berubah? Kau bukan Jellal yang ku kenal! Kau orang yang berbeda! Kau bukanlah Jellalku!" ucap Erza setengah berteriak. Tanpa ia sadari, tak terasa bulir-bulir cairan kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih merona tersebut. Erza pun mulai terisak dan tak dapat berkata-kata kembali, dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam tangisannya tersebut.

Jellal terus terdiam sambil menatap Erza dingin, tak terlintas sedikit pun Jellal merasa iba terhadap air mata Erza yang terus terjatuh. "Kau benar, aku bukanlah Jellal yang kau kenal dulu. Diriku yang dulu sudah lama mati Erza."

Erza kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Jellal, "Apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau sudah berjanji akan terus melindungiku, bahkan kau lah yang memberikan ku nama belakang karena kau menyukai rambut scarletku. Kemana dirimu yang seperti itu?"

Jellal menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tidak senang ketika mendengarnya, "Cih! Sudah kubilang diriku yang itu sudah lama mati kan! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya Erza?" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Erza menggeleng, "Bohong!" teriaknya. "Aku yakin kau berbohong, aku tahu sebenarnya kau kesepian kan? Jadi untuk mengingkarinya kau merubah sikapmu menjadi seperti ini. Iya kan Jellal? Mengakulah!"

Jellal tersenyum pahit, "Itu memang benar, dan itu semua salahmu Erza!" kata Jellal dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk ke arah Erza.

Erza tersentak kaget, bola matanya pun membulat besar. "A... Apa? Salahku?"

"Aku sangat terpukul saat kau diangkat oleh keluarga kaya raya itu. Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku apa pun yang terjadi! Aku merasa sangat kesepian," ucap Jellal dengan tatapan nanar.

"Jellal..." ucap Erza dengan nada yang amat pelan. Matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jellal tersebut. Kali ini ia merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia.

"Bahkan tak lama setelah kepergianmu Ibu panti asuhan meninggal dan akhirnya panti asuhan terpaksa ditutup. Kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku dan anak-nak lain di panti asuhan? Kami berkelana tanpa arah tujuan karena kami memang tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini. Kami kelaparan hingga satu persatu dari kami kehilang nyawa, bahkan Wendy adikku pun meninggal dihadapanku, hingga akhirnya tinggal aku sendirian." Ucap Jellal dengan menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

DEG!

'Wendy, meninggal. Kenapa bisa?' batin Erza tak percay. Air matanya pun semakin deras mengalir ketika bayang wajah ceria dan polos Wendy terlintas difikirannya.

#Flashback#

"Neechan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jellal Niichan ku!" ucap Wendy kecil sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku dan Jellalkan bersahabat," kata Erza sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Wendy dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Tidak boleh! Jellal niichan hanya boleh dekat denganku!" kata Wendy dengan gaya khas anak kecilnya.

Erza tersenyum jahil, "Tapi Jellal itu menyukaiku loh,"

"Bohong! Neechan pasti bohong, Jellal niichan tidak boleh mempunyai gadis yang ia sukai selain aku." Kata Wendy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bener loh!" kata Erza yang semakin senang menggoda Wendy.

"Iie!" teriak Wendy.

"Kalian berdua hentikanlah," ucap Jellal yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke hadapan mereka berdua. Seketika Erza dan Wendy mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jellal.

Wendy berlari kepelukan Jellal. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jellal, "Jellal niichan tidak benar-benar menyukai Erza neechan kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Eh?" Jellal terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Wendy tersebut. Lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya pada Erza yang asik tertawa. 'Pasti dia habis mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak untuk menggoda Wendy.' Batin Jellal sambil menatap Erza malas.

#Flashback End#

" Aku kembali teringat janjimu dan Saat mengingatnya aku merasa sangat benci padamu, hingga akhirnya aku bertekad tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan mu walaupun kita kembali bertemu. Saat aku semakin lemah tak berdaya dan hampir putus asa untuk terus hidup tiba-tiba saja ada seorang Kakek yang menolongku, kemudian ia membawaku kerumahnya dan merawatku hingga sebesar ini. Aku beruntung karena Kakek itu sangat kaya raya dan sejak saat itu lah aku berubah. Aku bertekad untuk tidak ditindas oleh orang lain dan menjadi seseorang yang tidak berperasaan. Itu semua berkat kau Erza." Jelas Jellal yang kemudian tersenyum licik.

Erza tidak dapat berkata mendengar penjelasan Jellal tersebut. Ia merasa sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Air matanya terus mengalir dan mengalir semakin deras, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan ragu Erza melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Jellal sambil terus menatapnya nanar. Setelah jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat Jellal kembali menatap dingin Erza. "Kau mau apa Erza?" tanyanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Erza langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jellal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Itu pun berhasil membuat Jellal tersentak kaget dan membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Gomen-ne, hontouni gomenasai Jellal." Ucap Erza ditengah isakkannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau sangat kesepian, maafkan aku sudah melanggar janjiku. Aku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa jika harus seperti ini." Ucap Erza yang masih terus memeluk Jellal.

Jellal tidak bergeming, kemudian ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Erza dari tubuhnya. tetapi Erza kukuh dan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Kau sudah terlambat Erza. Aku sudah terlanjur menjadi seperti ini,"

Erza menggeleng, "Iie! Aku yakin kau bisa kembali seperti dulu! Aku yakin dilubuk hati terdalammu kau masih Jellalku, Jellal yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah! Aku berjanji, mulai aku akan terus bersamamu, menemanimu agar tidak kesepian."

Sorot mata Jellal pun perlahan berubah menjadi lembut. "Erza, arigatou." Ujarnya sambil membalas pelukkan Erza. Erza terdiam, "Arigatou untuk kepedulianmu, tapi aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu ini."

Erza kembali menggeleng, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jellal. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan, dan sekarang aku akan menapatinya untuk membayar semua kesalahanku padamu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jellal menatap wajah Erza dengan sayup, "Arigatou." Ucapnya sambil kembali memeluk Erza. Erza pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Mulai sekarang aku akan berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. Jangan pernah takut karena aku selalu ada disampingmu.' Batin Erza.

~OWARI~

Author note:

Moshi-moshi minna-san~ ^^

Perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom FFTI dan ini merupakan karya debut saya di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya. *Bungkukkin badan*

Gomen kalau FFnya jelek dan terkesan pasaran banget ceritanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, abis itu ide yang muncul di otakku. Hehe~ :3

Jangan bunuh saya karena ngebuat Erza jadi lemah dan cengang banget di FF ini. . *Ditodong 100 Pedang sama Erza*

Jellal is my mine w #duar!


End file.
